The Clique
by AppleMistress
Summary: AU. It's Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen against Heather, Lindsay, and Beth. Who's alliance will win? Another one of those High school fics C/D, B/G, G/T, etc. Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

**Okay; so here's my first TDI fic XD I'm so excited that I finally have the time to write one.**

**I'm a total Courtney/Duncan fanatic; so that's going to be the main couple. There will be some minor Bridgette/Geoff, Gwen/Trent, Lindsay/Tyler, Izzy/Owen, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

**Please enjoy XD**

**Apple-chan**

* * *

**The Clique**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Courtney **

I glanced at myself once more; just to see if I was presentable. It was the first day of school after all; and it's always good to make a nice first impression. I tugged at the end of my grey tee shirt; trying to get it as straight as I possibly could. I took a deep breath as I pushed some of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear. '_Stop acting so nervous, Courtney. You look perfect,' _I nodded at myself in the mirror; and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was very modern. The walls were white; a few black and white pictures were hanging on the walls. All the appliances were silver and black; you could see your reflection almost everywhere you walked. The kitchen was also very clean, that's the way mom likes it anyway.

I walked to the fridge to see a sticky note posted to it. I glanced across it with my onyx eyes. The note read:

_Courtney,_

_I have a business meeting in town today. I won't be back until late._

_Have a good first day of school_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes; crumbling the note in my hands. I tossed it into the nearby trashcan. I sighed. It was always like this anyway; Mom was never home. She was a successful business woman; she was always working. That was one of the reasons why my parents divorced.

Dad was an office worker; yet he was always home when we needed him. Mom was an office worker as well; but she was never home. She was committed more to her job than her own family.

Dad's now off somewhere in Florida; living with a new family. I wish that I was living with him sometimes.

I shrugged the depressing family matters off my mind quickly as I grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. I took a seat at the table; and finished it off soon enough. I tossed the empty yogurt container into the garbage bin.

I slid my perfectly white and new sneakers on as I slung my grey bag across my left shoulder. I inhaled a deep breath; and opened the door. I walked down the side walk; a rythmed beat coming from my sneakers as they slapped against the cement. Walking started to make me feel better; and more determined. I couldn't wait to see Bridgette and Gwen again.

Bridgette and Gwen were my best friends; we're basically an alliance. Bridgette is the surfer girl and the tree hugger. She has long blonde hair that's usually tied in a sporty ponytail. Her bangs framed her face nicely. She also had a pair of golden colored eyes. She's a true friend; and she usually comes to me for advice. Gwen on the other hand isn't very outgoing. She likes writing and drawing; and she's amazing at it! She has black hair; some parts were dyed a dark blue. She also had onyx/blue eyes that almost matched mine. She's also into music.

I smiled when a mental image of my best friends went through my mind. They would probably cheer me up we could finally talk again. We've all been busy over the summer: Bridgette was out surfing and doing community service, Gwen was helping her brother work at a music store, and I was stuck at my Dad's house all summer while my mother worked.

I looked up after a few more minutes of walking. George Town High. It looked just the same as last year. It was a light brown, bricked school. It was large; but it wasn't really new. You could say the school was about ten or eleven years old now. I love being at school; there were so many things I could actually do. I wanted to become class president, I wanted to get good grades, I wanted to be on the yearbook staff, and there were so many things that would give me college credit!

There was about a handful of other students in the courtyard; talking with their friends. I glanced around the area for Bridgette and Gwen until something knocked me over. I hit the hard cement painfully. "Watch it," I knew that cold, snobby voice.

I looked up; wincing to see Heather; the drama queen of the school standing over me. Her arms were crossed; and her eyes were filled with disgust and hatred. Her long, dark brown hair was as perfect as always. Her brown eyes were dull, fierce, and just plain evil. Heather had her own alliance; one that rivaled my own. We were enemies ever since the sixth grade. And now, we're sophomores.

"Look, Miss Goody two shoes; I asked you to get out of my way. I need to get in the school asap," Heather demanded coldly.

I ignored the throbbing pain in the back of my head; and I got up from the ground slowly. I glanced around to see a crowd forming around the two of us. I groaned inwardly; this is not how my day was supposed to start. I glanced to the left to see Gwen shoving past some people in the crowd to get to the center.

"Courtney!" She gasped; "What happened?" I smiled weakly in return.

"I-"I started; though Heather cut me off.

"Goody two shoes, Goth girl, get out of my way now!" Heather screeched.

The throbbing pain in my head started to feel worse after her shriek. "Agh fine," I moaned, as Gwen pulled my arm; leading me out of the annoying crowd.

"Courtney! What the hell happened back there?" Gwen asked; concern and shock filling her voice.

"It was nothing," I said, waving my hand out as a signal that I was fine, "Heather just knocked into me"

"Heather," Gwen growled, "That evil little cow always has something coming to her. She just has to make a scene on the first day of school,"

"We both know that she's going to do just as much as she's always done," I replied, "She probably has some new tricks up her sleeve,"

"No doubt about it," Gwen stated, rolling her eyes. We started walking inside the school; we were headed for the gym for the little principal's speech about the new year, etc.

We were trapped in a sea of other students who were also headed to the gym. Gwen kept her hold on my arm so we wouldn't get separated. "We're never going to find Bridgette in this mess," Gwen groaned when we walked into the gym.

The many bleachers were filled with people; there were only a few spots left to sit. Gwen and I headed to the very back; where no one else was sitting.

"Be on the lookout for Bridge," I stated; glancing around the gym for my friend.

"No luck," Gwen stated after about five minutes. The gym was filled with laughter and noise; which added to the hurting on my poor head.

All of the sudden; we heard the screech of a microphone.

"Hello; and welcome back to George Town High!" The principal announced. Everything was now quiet; only one or two people were clapping; one kid yelled 'boo' at the principal. I rolled my eyes.

The principal went on with her speech; it was about the dress code, the rules, the guidelines, where you should go if you're lost, etc.

The boy who yelled boo before; I just noted had piercings, a green mohawk, and icy blue eyes. He winked at me in a smug manor; and I glared back. He smirked.

"Hey, Court? Something wrong?" Gwen asked, looking up from her sketch book.

"Everything's just peachy," I exclaimed dully, "I'm going out for a walk, "I walked out of the gym without being noticed; and I started to wander the halls aimlessly. I froze in sheer shock when I heard footsteps behind me.

"So, princess is ditching?" I hear a smug voice say. I turned sharply on my heel.

* * *

**Duncan**

So; I was totally shocked to see princess run out of the gym like that. She didn't look like the type to go around ditching things like that. She was your average prep; and I usually liked to flirt and mess around with preppy girls like her.

"So, princess is ditching?" I asked smugly. Most girls like her would back away; they usually get scared of me. But to my surprise; the girl turned on her heel. She was _glaring _at me. She wasn't backing down.

She looked hot when she was angry. Her large, onyx eyes were narrowed.

"Who gave you permission to call me that!?" She snapped.

"I did, just now," I said with a smirk. This girl was fun.

"Agh! You are such a pig!" She girl replied, "Don't follow me!"

"Eh, I've been called worse," I stated, following the girl as she tried to storm away from me.

"A person like you would ruin my reputation!" The girl complained as she tried to get away from me again.

"You have a rep?" I asked, "Seriously babe, you'd rather have a reputation like mine,"

"As if," The girl replied; her nose in the air. She put her hands on her hips, "A reputation like yours would put someone in jail,"

I simply smirked. "It's better than a stuck up princess with a pole up her but," I insulted.

"I am not uptight!" She snapped. I laughed.

This was going to be a fun school year.

* * *

**Bridgette**

I was still in the gym as the other students were piling out to their first classes. I was looking around for Gwen and Courtney. As I was doing so; something or someone bumped my shoulder by accident.

I looked up to see a blonde in a pink shirt. He had a rather large cowboy hat placed on his head; and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I blinked in shock. The boy looked at me; flashing me a concerned smile.

"You okay?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Sorry about that,"

My golden eyes were twinkling. He was a really nice guy plus he's kind of cute.

"I'm fine, thanks. I should have moved out of the way anyway," I replied, smiling back at him, "I'm Bridgette," The boy's smile grew a bit larger.

"Geoff," The boy replied. I nodded.

"Geoff? Okay, I think I have it planted in my head now" I responded with a small chuckle. I looked up around the gym. The last of the students were leaving the gym; so it was basically empty.

"Hey, I have to go meet up with my buddies; I'll see you around later, right?" Geoff asked; he looked hopeful.

"Yeah; maybe we'll have a class together," I agreed. Geoff flashed me another crooked smile.

"Can't wait," Geoff replied, "See you later than, Bridge,"

I watched as he walked away; a light flush across my cheeks. He didn't seem like one of those guys that were total jerks.

Then I felt a pencil tip poke my arm. I yelped lightly in pain; darting my eyes over to see who was poking me.

"Bridge? What's wrong with you? No one's in the gym; and you're blushing like crazy," One of my best friends; Gwen stated.

"Eh it's nothing…," I started nervously, "Where's Courtney?"

"She said she wanted to take a 'walk'; and she's been gone ever since," Gwen explained. I crocked a brow.

"That's not like her; she never misses these things," I replied with concern for my friend.

"I know. But something happened with Heather this morning; that may be the reason," Gwen started. She sighed "Let's go look for her in the halls,"

Gwen and I walked out of the gym; joining the sea of other students in the halls.

"We'll never find her in this-"Gwen started; but she was cut off by a scream.

"Duncan; you are such a pig!" We heard a familiar voice ring. Gwen and I exchanged a glance.

"Who's Duncan?" Gwen asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, he must be new," Bridgette replied.

"Aw come on babe, you just ruin my fun," We hear a smug voice call out.

"Well in your eyes I'm an uptight princess, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" We heard Courtney's voice. There we saw her; Courtney was pushing her way through the crowd quickly; she didn't seem to notice us.

Gwen and I exchanged another confused glance; and then we rushed off after her.

Courtney walked into the girl's bathroom. Gwen and I followed.

"Courtney, what happened back there?" Gwen asked.

Courtney turned in delight "Bridgette!" She exclaimed; running over to hug me. "I haven't seen you all summer,"

"Hey, Court." I replied happily, "We can talk about it at lunch… What happened back there?"

"Some pig who calls himself Duncan followed me around making sarcastic remarks," Courtney complained; looking up at the ceiling.

"What kind of remarks?" Gwen asked; raising a brow.

"He called me princess," Courtney replied dully. Gwen and I couldn't help but giggle. That name did suit her well, "Well what nice friends you are," Courtney replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Bridge? What were you blushing about back there; you feeling okay?" Gwen asked with curiosity. Courtney glanced up, just as curious.

"Well, I met this guy," I started. Courtney squealed in delight.

"Bridge; that's awesome," Gwen said with a smile. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"What's his name? I might know him," Courtney asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"His name's Geoff," I answered weakly. Wow; these guys get so worked up…

"Aw; he's a nice guy, Bridgette. Hopefully you'll be in a class together," Courtney stated as we left the girls bathroom.

"What class do you all have first?" Gwen asked, looking at her class list.

"Oh I have Health first," Courtney stated, looking up from her sheet.

I glanced at mine. "I have Chemistry," I replied; disappointed that Courtney and I didn't have a class together.

"Chemistry," Gwen said. I smiled in slight delight that Gwen would be in that class with me.

"Okay," Courtney stated; her tone a little disappointed, "You guys go have fun in Chemistry… I'll be in the Health room if you need me," And with that; Courtney disappeared through the halls.

"Let's go then," Gwen said, leading me to the Chemistry room. The teacher wasn't in, so people were goofing off.

All the sudden; a brown blob came in contact with my face. It fell quickly; and I blinked my eyes open.

Geoff was standing there; without his hat. He picked it up off the ground. "Ah! Sorry about that, Bridge," Geoff stated in concern, "Are you hurt?"

So; I'm guessing that was his hat that hit my face?

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all," I replied. Geoff smiled.

"Those guys were throwing my hat around the room… and…," Geoff started.

"Its okay, Geoff. It looks like we have a class together," I said with a smile. Geoff smiled as well.

Gwen stabbed me in the side with her pencil again as a sign to get going. I rubbed my arm from the slight pain.

"Well; I'm going to sit down, Geoff," I stated; following Gwen to one of the empty science tables.

We both took a seat; talking a little about the summer.

* * *

**Okay; I know it doesn't seem very interesting yet, but it will be in the future chapters**

**I hope you all liked it; please review if you get the chance. And if anyone has any good ideas for the future of this story, tell me. I know there wasn't any Gwen/Trent in this chapter; but it will be coming up in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**AppleMistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's the second chapter of The Clique!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm very thankful for them. **

**Well anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

* * *

**The Clique**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Trent**

I sat in Chemistry class; my I-pod headphones in my ears. The teacher wasn't in the room; so it isn't like anyone would care.

I glanced across the room; glancing at the girl with black and blue hair. I smiled at her; though she didn't seem to notice.

I continued to listen to my I-pod; as I watched the girl.

_Today is a winding road that's  
taking me to places that I didn't  
want to go  
Whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm  
holding on to something and I do  
not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me  
something I don't know  
Whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I  
can't pick up the phone  
I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's  
taking me to places that I didn't  
want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

I smiled again; turning off my I-pod as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Every one in your seats!" The teacher yowled; making everyone jump.

Once everyone was seated; she smiled in a perky way.

"Good. Now I'm going to explain all the rules of this classroom," The teacher said in a kind voice, "So SHUT UP!"I blinked. This teacher was really moody.

Geoff; one of my friends who sat next to me flinched. "She needs to chill out," Geoff whispered to me. I nodded.

I glanced over at the girl again; she was writing something in a black notebook.

I elbowed Geoff. "Who's she?" I asked; pointing at the table.

"That blonde one? That's Bridgette," Geoff stated, "But you'd better lay off; she's mine,"

I raised a brow at him. "No, not the blonde one; the other one,"

"Oh; I think her name's Gwen," Geoff stated; he looked relived.

"Gwen," I murmured. She caught my glance. At first; she glared, which startled me a little. Then she smiled. Her smile was soft and sincere.

**Duncan**

I sat in Health class; my elbows placed lazily on my desk. By some strange twist of fate; I was sitting behind Princess. It was way to quiet in the class; the teacher was trying to get the TV to work so they could watch a DVD.

I smiled; taking out a pencil to amuse myself. I poked the mocha haired girl in the back with it.

"Eep!" She squeaked; only loud enough for a few of the other kids around us to hear. Some of them snickered; and some of the ignored it. Noah; the guy sitting next to her looked up from his book.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked in a nerdy know-it-all voice. I looked up to see that he was talking to me; not princess.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked dully; sending him a glare.

"You just poked her with a pencil," Noah said; no emotion showing on his face.

"Yeah; it was to amuse me," I stated back smugly; glancing at princess. I didn't know her name yet.

"So you poked Courtney with a pencil for your humor? That's stupid," Noah said; turning back to his desk. Courtney; so that was her name.

"Hey, princess?" I asked. Courtney's posture lacked a little, "Princess?" I poked her again.

Courtney turned shapely; her eyes were narrowed in fury. "What?" She hissed.

"You're cute when you're angry," I replied; winking at her.

"If we weren't in class right now; I'd smack you," Courtney growled; turning in her seat.

"I'm so scared," I said, crossing my arms.

"Shut it!" Courtney hissed.

The teacher turned around; she looked pretty old, and she never paid attention to what was going on in the class. This meant I could torture princess all I wanted. Sweet.

The teacher turned out the lights; and every one started to watch this stupid DVD about eating disorders.

I was bored; so I kicked the back of Courtney's seat lightly. She didn't turn around this time.

"Ignoring me, are you princess?" I whispered. Her shoulder twitched a little; but she continued to watch the movie.

'Okay; this is no fun,' I thought; glancing up at the screen. It was way too boring to catch my attention; so I looked ahead of me. Noah was whispering something to Courtney; and she seemed ticked off. I smirked.

Courtney shot her hand up. "Yes, Miss. Courtney?" The teacher asked.

Courtney got up from her seat; and walked to the teacher's desk. They were saying something; but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The teacher then nodded; and Courtney left the room.

I rose a brow; 'Wonder where Princess's going?' I thought; folding my arms behind my head as I continued to watch the stupid movie.

**Courtney**

Okay; I cannot stand that jerk, Duncan much longer. He calls me princess, he taunts me, he's rebellious, he's a criminal, he…

'Admit it; you like him,' I blinked; I did not just think that.

'No I don't! He's a pig, and ogre!' I thought.

'Don't deny it,'

"Agh," I muttered; walking out of one of the bathroom stalls. I walked over to the sink to start washing my hands.

I looked at myself in the mirror; and spread my hand through my hair; trying to make myself presentable.

"Hi Crystal!" A voice called from the other side of the bathroom. I turned in surprise to see the one and only Lindsay. Lindsay was in Heather's alliance; she was a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl with rather large breasts. She also had the brain of a squirrel. She never got my name right.

I looked to see that she was doing her make-up. "Eh- hi Lindsay," I said uneasily; she was on Heather's alliance after all. I couldn't trust her.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lindsay asked as she applied more blush against her cheeks.

"No reason," I said dimly as I retreated from the bathrooms. I rolled my eyes as I walked; I wasn't looking forward to going back to Health class…

**Gwen**

I glanced around the room as the teacher was writing on the black board. I saw the cutest guy staring at me! Wait; cute? I don't think guys are cute!

I took another look at him. He had dark hair and bright green eyes.

Bridgette woke me from my thoughts when she nudged me with her elbow. "Earth to Gwen?" She whispered, "Class is going to be over soon,"

And right on que; the bell started to ring. We both had gym next; so we were headed in that direction. I saw the same guy looking at me as we walked through the halls.

"Bridgette? Who's that?" I asked, pointing a little at him. Bridgette chuckled.

"I think his name is Trent," Bridgette explained, "You like him?"

"I don't know…. Maybe," I said. Bridgette smiled.

"Be careful though; I think Heather has her eyes on Trent," Bridgette warned. I twitched. Of course; Heather would go for someone like Trent.

"Whatever; let's just get gym over with," I murmured; walking into the giant gymnasium.

"Guys" We hear Courtney's voice ring. She came up behind us. "I'm glad we all have gym together,"

"Hey, Courtney. How was Health?" Bridgette asked. Courtney shrugged.

"We watched a stupid DVD; and that annoying delinquent kicked the back of my chair all class," Courtney responded; her arms folded in front of her. "How was Chemistry?"

"Boring; but Geoff is in my class," Bridgette replied; "Though our Gwen has a little crush," Courtney clasped her hands in front of her.

"Who?" She asked; making me groan inwardly.

"Trent," Bridgette answered for me. I took their arms; and pulled them foreword.

"Let's get to class," I mumbled.

**Heather**

The gym teachers split us girls up from the boys. The girls were playing dodge ball. Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen are on the other team; all to my benefit. I walked over to my minions, Lindsay and Beth.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked, placing on hand on my hip.

"Yes; we have to aim for Crystal, Betty, and Glen!" Lindsay exclaimed; getting names wrong as usual.

"No; Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen," Beth corrected. Lindsay flipped her hand out like a valley girl would.

"Ooooh; that's right," Lindsay said with a giggle.

"I'm serious," I stated; fuming inwardly at how stupid Lindsay was.

"We know," Beth replied. I gasped in fake shock.

"Don't talk back to me!" I commanded. Beth lowered her head; and I smirked. I turned to the side of the gym that Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette were on, "You're going down, losers!" I called over to them when the gym teacher wasn't looking.

"Yeah: what she said!" Lindsay called back. I whipped my head around to smack her in the head with my ponytail.

Courtney narrowed her eyes; being the competitive little goody goody she was. "Yeah right!" She called back at me.

"Bring it on," I said with a smirk. I glanced back at Lindsay and Beth. "Don't mess up,"

The both nodded; and the teacher started the game with her whistle.

"Beth; aim for Bridgette, Lindsay; aim for Gwen. I'll take Courtney," I demanded.

"Who's Gwen?" Lindsay asked; getting hit in the head with one of the dodge balls.

"Lindsay's out," The teacher called as Lindsay walked to the belchers at the side of the gym. I rolled my eyes. 'Worthless little minion,' I thought angrily as I grabbed one of the dodge balls.

I tossed it over at Courtney; but she dodged. I grit my teeth as I walk over to find another ball.

Beth was a success; she got Bridgette out soon enough. I threw another dodge ball in Courtney's way; but she dodged, again

I sighed angrily; and threw a dodge ball at Gwen; total success. She glared at me; and then took a seat on the bleach airs next to Bridgette.

As I was smirking at my victory; someone hit me in the arm with a dodge ball; I looked up to see Courtney smirking. I glared as the teacher blew the whistle; signaling for me to leave the court.

'I'm so getting you back,' I thought; sending the girl a death glare.

"Yay! Heather, you're here too!" Lindsay cheered as I sat on the bleach airs.

I flicked her forehead. "That's not a good thing, Lindsay," I groaned; stomping my foot.

Beth was still in the game; I had no idea that she was good at dodge ball. "Go Beth!" Lindsay and I cheered. Hopefully she would get Courtney out.

No; Courtney got her out instead. I smacked my forehead as Beth joined us on the bench.

Luckily for me; Izzy got Courtney out after a few seconds. Courtney sat on the bench with Bridgette and Gwen.

I wasn't satisfied enough; I wanted more.

I picked up a dodge ball by my feet; and threw it across the gym at Courtney.

The next thing I knew; Courtney gasped.

"My face!" I looked up to see Courtney holding her face in her hands; Gwen and Bridgette were glaring at me.

**_Okay; I know. Bad ending. I typed this up all weekend; but then it was deleted. (That really sucked…)_**

**_I'll update as soon as possible_**

**_I think the song 'Thunder' by Fall out boy really describes Gwen and Trent_**

**_Review if you have time please!_**

**_AppleMistress_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with yet another chapter! School has been getting in the way of my writing lately; so I decided to make one now!**

**And a BIG thanks to my very loyal reviewers; I'm glad people like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own it, but I don't**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Bridgette**

After gym; Gwen and I headed to Math. We had that class with Courtney too; but because of the 'Queen bee' herself; she was in the nurse's office because of her poor face.

I sat next to Gwen quickly; setting my books carefully on my desk.

"Okay; we're getting Heather back for that," Gwen said; her eyes showing the rage she felt for Heather.

I nodded. "I think we should be peaceful about it though,"

"Typical Bridgette," Gwen stated, rolling her eyes, "She knocked Courtney over this morning; and then she throws a dodge ball at her on purpose. She's going to do more if we don't take a stand,"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right; but what should we do?"

"Well, we could always-"Gwen started; that is until the boy behind us poked Gwen with a pencil.

The guy had a green mohawk and piercings. I blinked in confusion.

"Where's your friend; the uptight one?" He asked.

"Go ask Heather," Gwen said; glaring in Heather's direction. Heather glared back.

"I only threw a dodge ball at her; I think she was faking it," Heather replied innocently.

"Yeah right!" I called back at her; fuming. The pierced guy put his hands up in defense.

"Wow… I didn't mean to start a chick fight," He stated.

"Bitch," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Launguage, Gwen," I reminded her quickly as the teacher walked in the room.

"Okay; when I say your name say 'here'," The teacher stated dully.

"Gwen,"

"Here," Gwen said dully.

"Heather,"

"Here," Heather stated in a suck-up sounding tone.

"Duncan?"

"Right here," Replied the kid with the green mohawk.

The teacher sighed before continuing down the list.

Math was finally over; Gwen and I headed to the cafeteria. I always packed my lunch, so I took a seat at an empty lunch table. Gwen went into the long lunch line.

I started to eat my lunch alone; thinking about the waves. I loved surfing so much; and I was going to miss it during my school days. Oh well; that's life anyway.

"Hey Bridge," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Geoff. I could tell right away because of his bright pink shirt.

"Oh; hi Geoff. I didn't know you had second lunch period," I replied with a smile. Geoff seemed pleased.

"I haven't seen any of my friends yet; can I sit here?"Geoff asked; it looked as if he was trying to flirt with me.

"Sure," I replied with a nod. Geoff sat at the table.

"So; I'm having a party tonight. I was wondering if you would want to come." Geoff asked.

"Sorry; I have things to do this afternoon," I replied; a little disappointed.

"How about tomorrow? Anything planned then?" Geoff asked.

"No; I don't think so," I replied.

"Good! I have a party every day of the week! You can come over tomorrow with your friends if you want!" Geoff said cheerfully.

I blinked a few times; surprised at what he was saying. "Um… sure!" I agreed quickly.

"Cool!" Geoff exclaimed.

I just smiled as Gwen sat down next to me. She gave me a look as if to say 'Why the heck is that kid sitting here?'

"Geoff, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is Geoff," I introduced quickly. Gwen nodded once at Geoff; she didn't seem to approve of him very much.

All of the sudden; that one guy, Duncan sat at our table. He avoided us; and started to eat his lunch.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked him; a little appalled at how rude he was being.

"There aren't any open tables," He muttered before taking a bite of his lunch.

"Dude! You look awesome!" Geoff exclaimed. Duncan looked at Geoff like he was crazy for a few seconds, and then shrugged it off.

Then Trent, some guy from our Chemistry came up and sat down. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, eyeing Gwen. I raised a brow.

"Sure," Gwen said for me before taking a dull bite of her lunch. Trent sent a smile in her direction and sat down. I blinked a few more times before I continued to eat my lunch.

"So; when do you think Courtney will be out of the nurse's office?" Gwen asked me; ignoring the guys sitting at our tables.

I shrugged. "She was hiding her face, so I don't know how bad it was," I replied.

"Dude; what happened?" Geoff asked; trying to join our conversation. Gwen raised a brow at him.

"Heather threw a dodge ball at Courtney _after _the dodge ball game in gym ended. It was on purpose too," I explained. Geoff shook his head.

"I don't get what's wrong with that girl," Geoff said; looking to me if I agreed with him. I nodded once; and he looked satisfied.

With that; Duncan got up from the table and walked elsewhere. Gwen and I exchanged a glance.

* * *

**Courtney**

I rubbed my forehead at the continuous pain ringing through my head. Damn that Heather; she needs to go down.

So here I am, sitting in the nurse's office waiting for her to come back from her 'bathroom break'; which was taking about a half an hour now. I sighed in disgust; and got up from where I was sitting.

Everything in my sight started to fade black; head rush. So I had to sit down once again.

"Ugh," I groaned; rubbing my temples.

"Something the matter, princess?" I didn't bother to look up; I already knew it was Duncan standing in front of me.

"Why are you bothering me now?" I groaned.

"'Cause I have to make sure my girl's doing okay," Duncan replied smugly with a smirk. I hated that smirk.

"Last time I checked, I never belonged to anyone," I hissed.

"And now you do! Congrats!" Duncan joked.

"Ugh; just shut up and go away, will you?" I moaned; I didn't feel like fighting, and the throbbing pains in my head were getting worse.

"Oh; princess is getting feisty… I like that," Duncan replied, sitting in a chair next to me. I just groaned again. "Seriously though; are you okay?"

I blinked in confusion. I thought I'd never see the day that Duncan was serious about something.

Duncan waved his hands in front of my face. "Princess; come on,"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm feeling horrible; and if you went away, I'd probably start to feel better," I hissed.

"Nah; I don't think that's right. I'm probably making it better," Duncan said with a smirk.

"You… are… such a pig!" I growled; standing up to leave. Another head rush hit me; causing my knees to buckle.

"Oi, princess. Stay still or you're going to make it worse," Duncan scolded as he helped me back into the chair. I kept my head in my hands; and nodded once.

A few aqward seconds past.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of Heather? I mean, I don't usually hit girls; but I can do it if you want me too," Duncan stated randomly. I glanced up at him; curious and confused. Was he being serious; was he actually caring about a preppy girl like me?

I giggled a little at how serious his face looked; and for a second, I thought I might be able to like him. I automatically threw that though out of my head.

"What's so funny?" Duncan asked; still serious.

"It's just weird; seeing you… serious for once," I gasped in between my laughter.

"Well, you do have a side of humor," Duncan replied with a smirk. I shot a glare at him.

"Of course I do; you can't just judge a book by its cover!" I exclaimed. Duncan looked at me evenly.

"Follow your own advice, princess," He said before leaving the nurse's office.

I blinked as he walked away; a bit confused on what he meant.

The nurse finally came back into the room with a bandage.

* * *

**Gwen**

Okay; this Trent guy keeps smiling at me; and it's scaring the crap out of me.

"What?" I finally asked when I caught him staring at me again.

"Hm?" Trent asked; still wearing his easy going smile, "You want to talk?"

Seeing as Bridgette and Geoff went somewhere else I shrugged.

"Why not," I agreed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Hobby?" Trent asked, trying to start a conversation.

"… Drawing and writing," I replied slowly.

"Cool! What do you like to draw?" Trent asked. His voice was actually very smooth; I liked it.

"Anything I can find, nature, people, objects," I explained, "What about you?"

"Playing the guitar and writing my own music," Trent replied. My eyes were wide; I was starting to be impressed by this guy.

"You write your own music?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, sometimes. I'm working on a new one," Trent replied; he seemed a little happy that I seemed impressed. "I might play at the talent show,"

"A talent show?" I asked, my brow raised.

"Yeah, we're having talent show try outs next week on Friday," Trent explained, "I saw a flyer,"

"That's cool," I replied, smiling. "I don't think I'm going to try out; but I'll go see it,"

Trent seemed pleased. "Sure thing; I'd love to have you there,"

I could fell a small blush creep across my face. Is this what love at first sight is like?

* * *

**Okay; finished for now! I hope you all liked it! Things are starting to get a bit more interesting I hope, and more drama will come soon enough! The first few chapters may seem a little boring; but they'll get better! XD**

**And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short; I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Review if you have the time Thank you for reading!**

**AppleMistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Another chapter here. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Bridgette**

Every first day of school, Gwen, Courtney, and I go back to one of our houses to make a 'game plan' as Courtney calls it.

So, we were stuck going to my house, since Courtney's parents are never there, and Gwen's mother was probably at work. My mom is like a soccer mom; the mom that's always there for me. I think of my mom as a friend; unlike Courtney and Gwen do.

I have a better relationship with my family then Courtney and Gwen do; so I feel I have the responsibility to be there if something happens to one of them.

I unlocked the front door of my house, and opened the door. I let Courtney and Gwen in first before me. We walked over to my bedroom; my house was a one floor house anyway.

My bedroom walls were ocean blue; and my bed spread was an ocean green that matched. There was a wood floor; no carpet, a wooden desk, and a dresser. The walls were covered in pictures of my friends and family; I loved that kind of thing. My room is very soothing and relaxing.

Courtney took a seat at my desk, Gwen leaned against the wall, and I sat down on the bed.

"So… what are we going to do this year?" Gwen asked as she started to bounce a rubber ball against the ground.

"I don't think we should have a big plan this year; we should go with the flow," I pitched in. Courtney looked uneasy about this idea. Then her face brightened.

"We should enter in the talent show! Heather won almost every year in Middle school; we could stop her winning streak!" Courtney exclaimed; punching her fist on her palm.

"Talent show?" I asked; I didn't see anything about a talent show today.

"Yeah; according to Trent there were flyers," Gwen said evenly; now bouncing the rubber ball against the wall.

"Oh," I replied with a nod.

Gwen sighed. "Courtney; what would we do for the talent show?"

Courtney looked lost; her deep onyx eyes were curious for once.

"We could… sing!" Courtney stated, "Heather sings; and we could show her up!"

Gwen groaned. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"Um….," I started, not exactly sure of what to do.

"Oh come on guys. We'll practice now and see how our voices sound!" Courtney encouraged. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"There's no way you guys are going to make me sing," Gwen stated, crossing her arms. It was Courtney's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine; Gwen you don't have to," Courtney turned to me with hopeful eyes, "Bridgette?"

I gave her a small smile. "Okay; I'll try,"

Courtney clasped her hands in pleasure. "What CD's do you have?"

"Here," I said as I put my CD box on the desk.

"Okay…," Courtney's voice drifted as she went rummaging through my CD's.

Gwen continued to bounce that rubber ball; making a small rhythm.

"Bridgette! I have a perfect song for you to sing!" Courtney said all of the sudden; plopping a CD in my CD player.

The song '_Get up' _started to play. We all listened quietly until the song stopped.

"It kind of describes how you lift people's sprits, Bridge," Courtney encouraged.

I shrugged and smiled a little. "Maybe,"

"Yeah; I could so see you singing that, Bridgette," Gwen added in.

I bit my lip; and started looking through more CD's to change the topic.

"Courtney, you could sing this one," I said as I replaced the old CD with a new one in my CD player.

The song '_Tangled up in me,' _started to play.

When the song ended; Courtney glanced at me. "Why would I sing that?"

"Because it basically describes your relationship with Duncan," Gwen replied with a smirk. Courtney flushed.

"Yeah right! Like I'd have a relationship with him!" Courtney spat, crossing her arms. Great; I started an argument.

"Come on guys; pull it together. I just thought you'd be good at singing a song like that; that's all," I said; trying to stop what I started.

Courtney sighed. "Okay; I'll sing it,"

"Are you going to do anything in the talent show, Gwen?" I asked. Gwen stopped bouncing her little rubber ball.

"Nah; I'll go down there to cheer you on though," Gwen replied, "Seriously; I don't want any part of the talent show,"

"Mm," I told her with a nod.

"Bridgette?" I heard my mom call from down the hall. I looked up from Gwen.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys," I said as I walked out of my room. "Yeah, mom?"

"I made some snacks," She said, handing me a tray. I took it from her gladly.

"Thanks," I replied; walking back to my room. My mom was the best cook; I was glad to have her.

"What happened, Bridgette?" Gwen asked, turning from her conversation with Courtney.

"Look what I have," I said, plopping the tray down on my desk.

The tray had three glasses of milk and fresh baked brownies.

"Good; I was getting hungry," Gwen said, pulling up a chair to my desk. We all then started to eat and chat.

* * *

**Lindsay**

Okay; so were sitting in Heather's room talking about the talent show- it's so exciting!

"Lindsay, Beth! We need to win that talent show!" Heather exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Yay! I love talent shows! I wanna sing!" I claimed, waving my hand in the air like a kid in class who wants to answer a question.

"Me too!" Beth agreed.

"No; I'll be the one singing," Heather snapped to my disappointment.

"But I wanted to do a duet with Tyler!" I complained. Heather glared at me.

"That guy is such a looser! You can't date him," Heather snapped, "None of the girls from my alliance are going to be seen dating a looser,"

"But, Tyler's not a loo-"I started; only to be cut off by Heather.

"You can't date him! And that's final!" Heather ordered. Then she smiled in a perky way. "Now; what song should I sing?"

Beth and I stayed silent. I was trying to think; but I couldn't.

"Fine! I'll just have to do this myself!" Heather exclaimed, shoving a CD into her big stereo thing.

The song '_Damaged' _started to play. I raised a brow.

"Are you _serious_? That song doesn't describe you at _all," _I said, holding my hand out like a valley girl would. Heather glared at me.

"You wanted to sing, didn't you!? It's a group song," Heather exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Yay! This is going to be sooo fun!" Beth cheered happily.

"Beth; you can't sing. You'll be somewhere in the background," Heather replied simply. Beth looked hurt.

"Why can't I?" She asked, her voice rising a little, which surprised me.

"Because you'll totally ruin my image! Talent shows are about the presentation, and you just don't fit the part," Heather replied in a know-it-all voice.

I gasped; and Beth ran out of the room.

"What?" Heather questioned as if it was no big deal, "We have to beat Courtney to the ground… again,"

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes again! Now, help me prepare, "Heather commanded, "We're going on a shopping spree this weekend,"

"Yay! Shopping!" I cheered. Heather groaned.

"And you have to help me; you don't look like that for nothing," Heather told me with a smirk. Wow! Heather's so nice to me! That's why we're BFF's right?

"Of course I will, Heather!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in delight.

"Good. Now we need to practice," Heather said with a smile. Well, at least I think it was a smile…

* * *

**Trent**

I was hanging out at my buddy, Geoff's house for the afternoon. We were getting ready for the talent show.

"Dude, what song are you going to sing?" Geoff asked.

"I'm thinking of singing '_Thunder,' _"I replied with a small smile. The song reminded me of my new found crush, Gwen.

"I'm going to sing a song too! I just don't know which one yet," Geoff replied, "I'm dedicating it to Bridgette," A dreamy look came upon his face. I had no idea the dude could sing.

"Can you sing something for me?" I asked my green eyes curious.

Geoff started to sing some random song that he made up. His voice was off pitch big time; he wasn't the best singer in the world…

"Okay, okay! That's enough," I exclaimed, wanting to cover my ears, "So, you have the hotts for Bridgette then?"

"Yeah! She's funny, athletic, and pretty!" Geoff said, "And I think we totally dig each other,"

I smiled. "That's really cool, dude,"

"Yeah…," Geoff's voice drifted, "So how did I sound?" I bit my lip, trying to think of something nice to say.

"You're not exactly the best singer in the world…," I started, "I have an idea! You could join the talent show with me! I need a dude on the key board for my song,"

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Geoff exclaimed. We did a secret hand shake that most guys did.

"Now we only need a drummer," I started.

"You know, that one dude, Duncan seems to fit the part of a drummer," Geoff pointed out.

"Good plan," I agreed with a nod.

"So; are you coming to my party tomorrow?" Geoff asked, changing the subject, "The whole grade is invited!"

"Is Gwen coming?" I asked.

"Well, she's one of Bridge's friends. I'm sure she'll come,"

"I'm in," I replied with a smile.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished!**

**How is it? Please review if you have time**

**The next chapter is about Geoff's party with the whole grade! Be prepared for drama!**

**I'm going to put the lyrics of all those songs when the talent show comes along, so don't ask about them, kay?**

**AppleMistress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! XD**

**I decided since I got so many nice reviews, I'm going to give you all another chapter! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Geoff**

Finally! Friday; the day of my awesome party. I'm decorating the house with my brother, Steve. I want to make this party special, since Bridgette is coming.

"Remember to go to the store after school, Geoff. We need more food," Steve reminded me. I nodded.

"Chill, bro. I'll have everything ready on time," I replied as I slung my book bag over my shoulder carelessly. My house was rather large; which made it a good place to throw parties at. I walked out the front door; and started to walk down to school.

As I got to the courtyard of the school; it was filled with people. I was late again; as always. At least the bell didn't ring yet.

I walked inside the school; and headed to my first class. Thank heavens I have my first class with Bridgette; Chemistry too. I found that Bridgette was sitting alone at the table she sat at yesterday.

"Hey, Bridge," I greeted her as smoothly as I could.

"Oh; hi Geoff," Bridgette replied with a smile. I loved her smile.

"So; you're still planning on coming to my party, right?" I asked, my eyes hopefull.

"Yeah; and I'm bringing Courtney and Gwen with me if that's okay," Bridgette added sheepishly.

"Of course; the whole grade's invited!" I informed her.

"The whole grade? Is there going to be enough room?" Bridgette asked, her eyes a little wide.

"Yeah," I replied; trying to keep my cool, "So, where's Gwen?"

"Oh; she's running a little late. She had to run to the store before school for some reason," Bridgette explained.

"Oh," I replied, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Bridgette's face flushed a deep shade of red. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh- sorry. Stupid question," I added quickly. Bridgette shook her head.

"No it's alright. I don't have a boyfriend yet," Bridgette replied. I smiled in relief.

"Good," I murmured. Mental forehead smack. Bridgette looked at me like I was crazy.

"Em… okay," Bridgette said, turning away from me when the teacher walked into the room.

How can I be so stupid?

* * *

**Courtney**

"You may have a free period. Talk, do what ever," The teacher said while reading her book, "It's Friday and I've had a long week,"

My eyes were wide. How could a teacher slack off like that?

"Look's like we've got time to talk, princess," Duncan said slyly from behind me, sending chills down my spine.

"Like I'd be seen talking to someone like you," I replied, rolling my eyes. I didn't bother to turn and face him.

"Yeah; you two defiantly don't have the same social status," Noah said from beside me in his know-it-all voice.

"Shut it, bookworm," Duncan growled at Noah. He turned back to me and smirked. "So, you're going to Geoff's party tonight, right?" He asked. I slid my pencil behind my ear.

"I'm going with my friends," I replied sharply.

"I'm going too," Noah pitched in.

"I didn't ask you," Duncan snapped at Noah. He turned back to me again.

"So; are you going to give me another chance?" Duncan asked, winking at me.

"You are such a pig," I murmured, resting my chin in my hand.

"I guess that's a no," Duncan said, "Well, I like a challenge,"

"Psh," I mumbled under my breath, "Then it's a challenge you're going to get,"

"It sounds like you're flirting with me," Duncan said with a smirk, "I like that,"

"It didn't sound like much of a flirt to me," Noah put in.

"Shut it Noah,"

* * *

**Trent**

Geoff took Gwen's spot next to Bridgette, so I took my chance to sit with her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked her with a smile. Gwen smiled back.

"Sure," She said in a dreamy voice. She shook her head, and her smile disappeared, "I mean… what ever,"

"So… you're going to Geoff's party?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gwen asked, raising a brow.

"I was wondering… would you like to come with me?" I asked; then added, "As friends I mean,"

"That would be cool," Gwen agreed to my pleasure.

"Cool," I repeated, "I'll pick you up at seven,"

Gwen wrote a few things on a scrap piece of paper, and slid it over to me.

"My address and phone number. You might need them," Gwen informed me. I smiled.

"Cool,"

"If you say cool one more time, I'm going to barf,"

* * *

**Bridgette**

Gwen, Courtney, and I are up in Courtney's room, getting ready for the party right after school.

Courtney was wearing a grey cami and a black sweatshirt jacket. She was also wearing some capris. Her hair was down as usual; but Gwen and I got her to curl it a little.

Gwen was wearing a midnight blue and purple long sleeved shirt, a dark colored jean skirt, and leggings. Her hair was pulled up a little in the back.

I was wearing a sky blue shirt and jean shorts. My hair was tied in the usual ponytail.

"Okay; I'm going home," Gwen announced. I raised a brow at her. "I'm going to the party with Trent, and he's going to pick me up," Courtney and I smiled.

"Have fun, Gwen," I said giving her a pat on the back. Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Mm, thanks guys. I'll see you later," Gwen said as she left Courtney's room.

We sat there in silence until we heard the front door slam.

"Your hair looks good curled, Courtney," I commented. She smiled, running her fingers through her silky mocha hair.

"Thanks; you know, we should do something different with your hair too," Courtney replied, now running her slender, tan fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, Courtney," I started with a frown.

"We can curl your bangs into little ringlet's! That would look good!" Courtney exclaimed, grapping the curling iron. She started to curl my hair. When she was finished, she handed me a mirror.

"It actually looks…," I started, staring at myself in the mirror. I smiled, "Good,"

"Good," Courtney said with a nod; proud of herself, "Now; how far are you and Geoff?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, my face flushed.

"Your relationship? Is it going well so far?" Courtney asked, placing a firm hand on her hip.

"We're doing fine. He does mess up on his wording sometimes though," I admitted, remembering this morning.

"Oh," Courtney said. She sighed, "I'm never going to find a guy of my own,"

"That's because you're so critical of people," I pointed out, "And besides, you and Duncan-"

Courtney groaned, cutting me off. "Yeah right! We'll never be together!" All of the sudden; Courtney's phone started to ring. She sighed. "I'll be right back," She said as she walked down the hall to answer the phone.

I watched her leave in wonder. Why does she avoid things like that?

I sat in silence; the phone call was taking a while. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled, pushing some of my curled bangs behind my ear. I hoped Geoff would like it.

* * *

**Duncan**

I changed into a black sweatshirt and baggy jeans; just something simple. I snuck out of the house; and started to walk down to Courtney's place. Computer hacking was a good skill to have…

Courtney's house was the size of a 'normal' house. The whole house was dark; but two lights coming from some of the windows. I raised a brow in wonder.

I walked through the yard to the side of the house; and started to climb the drain pipe to one of the light windows. I peered inside to see Courtney; she was talking on the phone in a office-like room. I noted that she was frowning. I slid down the pipe, glad that I found the right house; but I was a little concerned about the phone call. I climbed up again towards the other light room. I peered inside to see Bridgette, sitting alone.

After a while, Bridgette left the room, going else where. I climbed in through the window. Courtney's room was simple and organized; just as I expected. She had an unpainted wall, a white dresser, a matching desk with a laptop, a grey bedspread on her queen sized bed, and a few black and white pictures on the wall. The floor was a perfectly white carpet.

Before I could get a good look around, I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I quickly jumped back out the window.

I watched as Bridgette walked back to the room and sat on the bed. Courtney's still on the phone? I slid back down the pipe.

I walked through the yard again; and started to ring the doorbell, smirking.

* * *

**Courtney**

"O-okay, Dad. Bye," I slammed the phone down; frowning. Before I could think about what he had said; the doorbell started to ring. '_Who would come to my house at this time of night?' _I thought.

I walked to my room. "Bridgette; I'm going to answer the door," I said dully. This is just great; my dad just had to ruin the night for me.

"Kay," Bridgette replied; her eyes showing some concern for me.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door slowly.

My eyes flashed with a little anger to see Duncan standing there; smirking.

"What? How are you… huh?" I stuttered in surprise.

"Missed me, princess?" Duncan asked.

"How did you know where I live!?" I exclaimed.

"Computer hacking; it's a beautiful thing," He replied.

"You hacked into a computer to see where I live!?" I cried.

"Sure, why not?" Duncan said carelessly with a shrug.

"Duncan! That's so-" Before I could finish my sentence; he picked me up off the ground; slinging me over his shoulder. "Duncan! Put me down!" I exclaimed, punching his arm with little effort.

Duncan laughed a little. "Not until you tell me you'll go to Geoff's party with me,"

"What!?" I yelled.

"Courtney! What's-" Bridgette started as she ran downstairs to see what was happening. Her golden colored eyes widened when she saw.

"Put me down!" I commanded. Duncan laughed a little more before setting me back on my feet.

"What do you say?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

I wanted to say no; yet I wanted to say yes as well. What's wrong with me!?

* * *

**Bridgette**

"Not to interrupt; but my mom called. I have to get going," I said to Courtney as she stood there; frozen.

Courtney nodded once at me; she looked like a confused puppy.

I walked back to my house and grabbed the bag I left at home; Courtney and I lived about a walking distance, but it took a while.

"Mom? I need a ride to Geoff's party," I stated, walking into the living room where she was watching TV.

"Sure hun, let me get the keys," My mom said; getting up.

After a few minutes, my mom came back and led me outside to the small car she owned. She got in the front and I got in the passenger seat. She turned the keys, and the car started to vibrate lightly as she pulled out of the driveway.

She stopped at a large house; you could hear the beat of some kind of music from outside.

"Call me when you need to be picked up," My mom said with a smile as I got out of the car, "I can drive Courtney and Gwen home as well if they need a ride,"

"Thanks mom," I said with a smile. I knew my mom could trust me; we were really close, "Bye," I said as her car faded down the road.

I inhaled a deep breath before walking to the door. I pressed my finger against the doorbell. It looked like Geoff lived in a giant mansion.

"Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed happily when he saw me standing on the doorstep, "Come on in!"

"Hey, Geoff," I greeted.

I looked at the inside. It was kind of dark; but lot's of colorful lights were flashing, the music was turned up real loud, there was a huge buffet table filled with food, and people were dancing. Geoff really knew how to start a nice party, yet I felt a little out of place.

"You want something to drink?" He asked; I'm guessing he was going to try flirting with me again.

"Sure,"

* * *

**Gwen**

Trent and I sat at some of the chairs at the side of the room, eating.

"Pretty nice party, huh?" Trent asked. I nodded.

"Geoff can hold a pretty nice party," I said, raising my voice at the loud noises around us, "But I can't help but feel a little out of place. I'm not used to being around so many people,"

"Really? I'll take you out more often then," Trent responded with a hopeful smile.

"I'd like that," I replied, smiling as well.

"Cool," Trent said.

"Please stop saying 'cool'," I stated.

"Right, I'll stop," Trent said with a small laugh. I let out a small laugh as well.

"I wonder where Bridgette and Courtney are?" I wondered out loud.

"You're really tight with those two, aren't you?" Trent pointed out.

"Yeah, Courtney and Bridgette became my friends in the first grade," I replied with a smile as I remembered those days when we were all small.

"So; what's going on between you and Heather?" Trent asked.

"Heather became Courtney's worst enemy in the 6th or 7th grade," I said with a sigh, "But it's a really long story. I might tell you another day,"

"Are you an enemy of Heather's?" Trent asked again. I was getting tired of these questions.

"Of course I am. She's done too many bad things to count," I replied lazily, glancing around for my friends.

"Hey, it looks like Bridgette and Geoff are getting some food," Trent said, pointing in the direction of the buffet. My eyes brightened.

"Okay; I'll go get them," I said, getting up, "You wait here,"

I walked over to Bridgette, who was placing a piece of cheese pizza; ignoring the pepperoni completely. Geoff poured a cup of soda, and handed it to her. They looked sweet together.

"Hey, Bridgette," I greeted. Bridgette smiled.

"Gwen! Hi," Bridgette said, glancing up from her plate, "Where's Trent?"

"He's sitting over there, come on," I replied, leading her over to the small table Trent and I were sitting at. Geoff followed us.

Bridgette, Geoff, and I sat back down with Trent; we were all eating in aqward silence until I noticed something.

"Where's Courtney?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I don't know. That guy, Duncan appeared on her doorstep; but I was just leaving as he got there," Bridgette replied. Trent and Geoff shared a glance.

"So they're alone? I wonder what's going on between them?" I asked.

Bridgette shrugged and took another bite of her pizza.

"So, are you two going to try out for the talent show?"Geoff asked.

"Nah," I replied before taking another bite of my pizza.

"I might sing," Bridgette replied sheepishly.

"That's so cool, Bridge!" Geoff commented, making Bridgette smile.

I shuddered at the word, 'cool'.

"Would you guys stop saying cool!?" I yelled.

* * *

**Duncan**

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" I asked, getting impatient with her.

"It's a no. Defiantly a no," Courtney replied, her nose in the air.

"Would you stop pretending you don't like me!?" I yelled.

"I'm not pretending," She argued.

"Princess, open your eyes for once," I exclaimed, "Have a little fun!"

"No! I'm fine on my own!" Courtney protested, "Were different! Opposites to be exact!"

"Opposites attract," I said smugly with a smirk.

"Ugh! Would you stop!?" Courtney complained.

"Not until you let me take you to the party," I replied, "I'll be your personal stalker,"

"You're not serious," Courtney stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am," I challenged her with a smirk.

Courtney was silent for about a minute.

"I can't, Duncan," She replied with a frown. She walked back inside, slamming the door.

I walked to the side of her house again, and started to climb the drain pipe. I opened her window a crack, and stuck my head inside. Courtney was rummaging through her things, trying to find her bag.

"Hey princess," I said slyly. Courtney jumped in surprise.

"Duncan!" She scolded, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm your personal stalker, remember?" I replied. Courtney groaned.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the party," Courtney gave in, "But it's only because I don't have a ride and I don't want a stalker,"

"Sounds good to me," I replied with a smirk, "Come on princess, we're already late,"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with,"

I put my arm around her shoulders as I lead her down the street to my house. I was surprised when she didn't push my arm away. I got into my dad's car, Courtney getting into the passenger seat.

With that; I started driving to Geoff's house.

* * *

**Heather**

I sat with Lindsay and Beth at a table. We ate some low-fat snacks before we came so we wouldn't be hungry.

I noted Lindsay eyeing Tyler quickly, and smacked her arm.

"No," I warned her, "You can't date him, remember?"

"Right," Lindsay said; a look of disappointment on her face.

"I don't think Tyler's a looser though," Beth commented, glancing at Tyler. I looked over at Tyler as well to see him waving at Lindsay by the punch bowl. Some people bumped past him; causing him to fall head first into the punch bowl. People around him started to laugh.

"A looser," I decided, rolling my eyes.

I eyed the party carefully. I gritted my teeth when I saw Trent and Gwen sitting at a table together with Geoff and Bridgette.

I had a major crush on Trent since the 8th grade; and I didn't want to loose him to goth girl.

"Lindsay; I need you to do something for me," I stated with a fake smile.

"What?" Lindsay asked perking up instantly.

"Go spill something on Gwen," I commanded.

"Spill something on who?" Lindsay asked. I smacked my forehead.

"Get some punch and spill it on Gwen," I stated, "And make it look like an accident,"

"Okay!" Lindsay agreed, getting up from our table.

* * *

**Lindsay**

I skipped to the punch bowl quickly. I scooped some into a cup; and as I started to turn, I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Hey Lindsay," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Tyler; covered in punch. At least he was wearing red, right?

"Hi Tyler!" I exclaimed with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye; I saw Heather glaring at me, and I winced. "I've got to go do something- I'll talk later,"

"Wha?" Tyler questioned as I walked away to Gwen's table slowly.

I walked by; pretending to slip. I let some of the punch splash Gwen.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so _sorry, Greta!" I exclaimed; covering my mouth with my hands in fake shock.

Gwen glared at me; and Bridgette helped Gwen out of her chair in concern.

"Geoff, where's the bathroom?" Bridgette asked instantly.

"Down the hall," Geoff said, pointing. With that; Bridgette led Gwen away.

I skipped back to Heather; who was smirking.

* * *

**Gwen**

Heather's stupid minion, Lindsay had to spill punch on me. To make it worse; it was in front of Trent.

"I wonder if Geoff has any extra shirts," Bridgette wondered. We were sitting in Geoff's bathroom, trying to figure out what to do.

"Ugh; you go. I'll stay here," I mumbled.

Bridgette nodded; and left for about seven slow minutes. She came back with a giant, pink shirt. It looked like one of those oversized summer camp shirts.

"This is all I could find that would suit you," Bridgette said, helping me into the shirt.

"Okay; pink really isn't my thing; but tell Geoff I said thanks," I said with a small smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," Bridgette replied, "Heather is all over Trent; I knew this was a plot,"

"We really need to get back at that witch," I muttered, walking through the door. Bridgette followed quickly.

As I expected, Heather was talking to Trent; her arm around him. Trent looked a little uncomfortable in her arms, so I didn't bother me much.

"I'll let Heather have her fun for now," I stated, walking into the crowd of people dancing. Bridgette nodded; and walked back to the table slowly.

I walked down to Lindsay and Beth's table. "Hey guys, I thought you might like to know that Heather's drowning in the pool," I lied, sending the two girls screaming and running out the back door towards the pool. I let out a small chuckle.

"Gwen!" I twitched.

* * *

**Courtney**

Duncan finally pulled the car into Geoff's driveway. I got out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Duncan ran a little to catch up with me; and threw his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged his arm off, and glanced to the side, trying to ignore the people staring at us.

I walked up to the door; about to ring the doorbell when Duncan just opened the door.

"You can't just walk into someone's house, Duncan! You have to knock first!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes, and knocked on the wall a few times.

"There, I knocked," He muttered.

"You are so immature," I complained.

"You're so immature," Duncan mocked in a small voice, "Come on, princess. Have some fun,"

"I would be having fun if I was with my friends," I stated, looking around at the crowd of people. I couldn't spot Gwen and Bridgette anywhere.

"I'm you're friend," Duncan said smugly.

"No, you're not," I stated. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Didn't guys like him hate preps?

"You just deny everything, don't you?" Duncan asked.

"I _don't _like you. What gives you the idea that I do like you?" I hissed, turning so my back would face him.

"I can see it from your face," Duncan replied.

"What kind of answer is that!?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air.

"It's an answer, isn't it?" Duncan asked with a smirk. Our stomach's growled at the same time. "Let's go get some food, princess," He let out a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes; yet I was smiling a little.

"Right," I agreed.

* * *

**Geoff**

Heather shooed me and Bridgette away; which was a little rude if ya ask me. But at least this gives us some time to be together.

"You want to dance, Bridge?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Bridgette smiled back.

"Sure, sounds like fun," She agreed.

We walked to the dance floor; and started to dance slowly.

"So…," I started; trying to think of something smart to say, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well…," Bridgette started, "Surfing is awesome, and I also like to do community service. I guess you could call me a tree hugger," She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You're a surfer chick!?" I started, amazed, "Do you enter contests or something?"

"Yeah, I went in a tournament all this summer," Bridgette replied, beaming a little.

"Wow! What place did you get?" I asked, interest showing in my voice.

"I got second," Bridgette answered, "But I'm aiming for first next year,"

"That's great!" I complimented, "I'll come to see you next year-"

"Thanks Geoff, I'd like it if you came," Bridgette exclaimed. I smiled; I wasn't saying anything stupid!

"Your hair looks great!" I started, "It reminds me of a giant banana,"

"What!?"

* * *

**Gwen**

I turned on my heel to see Cody. A pest who's had a crush on me since the 6th grade. I glared.

"Hey Gwen, babe! Wanna dance?" Cody asked, grinning.

"Beat it," I muttered.

"As independent as always, eh?" Cody murmured, still grinning like an idiot, "I haven't seen you around in school lately,"

"And thank heavens for that," I mumbled, trying to avoid him.

"I'll wait for you Gwen," Cody exclaimed before leaving into the crowd of people.

"And I thought I lost him completely," I muttered, returning to the table. Heather was still all over Trent; yet Geoff and Bridgette were missing.

"Heather, get off," Trent moaned.

"Agh, fine. You'll be crawling back to me soon enough," Heather exclaimed, pushing past me.

Trent sighed from relief as I sat down. "Are you okay after what happened?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just punch," I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you came; Heather was getting possessive," Trent replied, his green eyes showing some of his emotion.

"That's Heather all right," I agreed, "So I guess you get my point about hating her now?"

"Yeah," Trent said with a nod.

"So… what are you doing this weekend?"

* * *

**Finished for now- the rest of the party is going to continue in the next chapter. This one turned out to be longer then I expected;**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! **

**Please review if you have the time**

**AppleMistress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Heather**

I was really pissed at Gwen for stealing Trent away from me. I really wanted someone to humiliate.

That's when I saw my chance; Courtney was standing there; that juvie kid's arm was around her. I quickly took out my camera phone; and snapped a few pictures. It was a good thing I'm on the school newspaper staff.

I decided, I wanted more. I walked over to Courtney and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned sharply, making Duncan turn as well.

"The first hook up of the school year?" I asked with a smirk, my hand on my hip.

"Why, you jealous?" Courtney asked. I was utterly surprised she said that; but I kept a straight face. Duncan looked surprised as well.

"Of course not," I said with a fake cough, taking a glance at Duncan.

"Then go away and get your own boyfriend," Courtney replied, placing a slice of pizza on her plate, "Come on, Duncan. Let's go,"

My mouth dropped. She was serious? Duncan looked worried.

"Princess, you okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. That nickname was even starting to annoy me.

"Of course I am!" Courtney snapped, "Come on; let's go sit with Trent and Gwen,"

Duncan smirked. "Well, I can't argue with that," He stated smugly, following her to the table.

I felt my stomach drop. Even _Courtney _could get a boyfriend before I could!? I need a plan.

* * *

**Gwen**

"Finally, Courtney! Where were you!?" I exclaimed as the mocha haired girl took a seat at the table with…Duncan, "And what are you doing with him!?"

"Long story; I'll explain later," Courtney simply said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Well, we were wondering if you two wanted to go with us to the movies sometime soon," Trent stated in his smooth voice, "With Bridgette and Geoff too of course,"

"Princess and I are up for it," Duncan said with a smirk. I raised a brow.

"Shut it Duncan," Courtney snapped. She turned to me and lowered her voice a little, "When?"

"A few weeks I guess," I replied with a shrug.

Courtney looked nervous; I'd need to ask her about this later.

Bridgette and Geoff returned to the table.

"So, what should we do now, Geoff?" Trent asked; only to be cut off by yelling.

"You darn kids are throwing a party again!?" We heard a deep voice yell. A muscular man with chocolate brown skin walked in with a frying pan.

"Sorry, mister. We throw parties all the time," Geoff stated.

The man stormed out angrily.

"Who was that?" Bridgette asked. Geoff shrugged.

"He's my neighbor, he's called Hatchet," Geoff replied.

"He looks a little like the lunch lady," I commented, shuddering.

"And the school nurse," Courtney stated, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"So the dude's a cross dresser? That's…. freaky," Duncan stated, blinking.

"Yeah…," Trent agreed, "So, Bridgette, Geoff? You two want to go to the movies sometime?"

"That would be awesome!" Geoff exclaimed as I expected he would.

* * *

**Courtney**

I was getting a bit tired of small talk after a while at our table, so I got up and let out a yawn. I walked down to the buffet table to maybe find a pitcher of water. I needed something to drink.

It all happened so fast- Lindsay's foot was out while she was flirting with Tyler, Heather walked past, tripping on Lindsay's leg; which sent Heather flying into the buffet table. The table, being as weak as it was, collapsed. It landed on both me and Heather.

Heather shrieked and I bit down on my lip. How come I always ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Heather got up; she was covered in red punch. I found myself covered in punch as well. We stared at each other for a long while; making the others around us uncomfortable.

"Courtney! You knocked the table over!" Heather screamed. I guess she was mad that her new party dress was ruined. I shrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I didn't do it; you're the one who went flying into the table!" I replied sharply. Heather crossed her arms.

"Whatever! You so pushed me into the table!" Heather shrieked.

"I was standing over there! I did not push you!" I yelled.

Duncan walked up; standing in between us. "Chill out, princess,"

I wanted to smack him out of the way; but I ended up kissing him instead. Why I did it? I felt rebellious. I _wanted _to go against the rules. It was all because of my dad's phone call. He was going to make me live in Florida with him and his new family, and I didn't want to go. I was under so much stress; and I wanted to go against the rules. I let go of all the stress as I kissed him harder.

To my great pleasure, he kissed back. This was a good feeling.

* * *

**Bridgette**

My mouth was hanging open. I saw some of this scene. Heather and Courtney yelling at each other as usual, Duncan getting in the way, and Courtney kissing him randomly.

My surprised look changed to a smirk after all the information actually started to sink in.

Geoff walked up next to me. "That's just crazy, man." He said, clearly surprised as well.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I wish I could go through some action like that one day," Geoff admitted, "Did that come out wrong?"

"Yes, it did," I replied with a small chuckle, "But I guess that's true for everyone,"

We smiled at each other.

* * *

**Trent**

Gwen's eyes literally popped out of her skull when she saw Courtney and Duncan make out.

"Okay; I know we've been nagging her about Duncan," Gwen started, "But I never thought she'd go for it!"

"I wonder what made her think like that." I asked, raising a brow. Gwen shrugged.

"I want to go soon, I'm getting tired," Gwen stated with a yawn. I felt a little disappointed; I wanted to talk with her more.

"Want me to drive you home? I mean, we did come to the party together," I offered. She smiled tiredly.

"Sure, I'd like that," Gwen agreed as we both got up from the table. I grabbed my keys from my pocket.

We walked out of Geoff's house; and went to my green jeep. It was my dad's old car, so it was a little beat up. Gwen didn't seem to mind very much though. I got into the drivers seat, and she got into the passenger seat.

I turned the keys, causing the car to vibrate lightly. I turned out of Geoff's driveway, and started to drive towards Gwen's house.

"So, what's your family like, Gwen?" I asked, curious.

"I have my mom and my brother," Gwen started, "Dad died when I was little,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I replied.

"No need to be sorry," Gwen stated, "What about you?"

"My parent's divorced last year," I admitted, "I live with my dad,"

"Similar to Courtney," Gwen started as I turned into her driveway, "So, I'll see you Monday morning in Chemistry then?"

Wow, she really got strait to the point. "Okay, night Gwen,"

"See you, Trent," Gwen said before slamming the door of my car shut. I waited until she was safe inside her house until I turned to drive away.

* * *

**Duncan**

We broke the kiss at the same time. I smirked. "I knew you wanted me," I murmured slyly.

"You wanted me first, you pig," Courtney replied, as sharp as ever.

"Princess, princess. You were the one that kissed me," I pointed out, "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," Courtney said, looking at the ground, "You told me not to judge a book by it's cover, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "C'mon, princess. I should be driving you home," I stated, waving my hand out as a sign for her to follow me outside.

Courtney followed; she was silent.

Once we were in the car, I turned to her. "Okay, spit it out. What's eating you?"

Courtney stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "Dad wants me to move in with him,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"My parents are divorced. Mom lives with me here; and dad lives in Florida," Courtney replied, "And Dad wants' me to move down to Florida with him and his new family,"

I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could do anything about it. Or could I…?

* * *

**Geoff**

Bridgette offered to help me clean up after the party, so here we were, cleaning up everything.

"Hey Bridge? Doesn't this look cool?" I asked, taking a deformed chocolate chip cookie out from the snack bowl, "This looks like a couple kissing to me,"

Bridgette blinked, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's… great?" Bridgette replied before returning to cleaning the floors.

I smacked my forehead. I looked for something better to say.

"So… do you want to have kids?" I asked. Bridgette flushed deep red; she looked uncomfortable.

"Crap! Did I say something wrong again, Bridge?" After I asked this, Bridgette started to laugh.

"The way you said that sounded so wrong!" Bridgette exclaimed in between her laughter. I looked back on what I said; and then I understood her point.

"Yeah… oops," I stated, rubbing the back of my head and giving a nervous chuckle.

"That's why you're cute, Geoff," Bridgette stated before walking out the door, "I'm going home, I'll see you on Monday,"

With that, she left. Leaving me blushing.

* * *

**Short-sweet-fluff chapter XD**

**Well anyway, please review if you get the chance!**

**And if you have to time to make a charrie for Total Drama 2, please try! I'd love to see some of my reviewer's charries show up in one of my stories!**

**AppleMistress**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's yet another chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Courtney**

I shielded my eyes as bright sunlight gleamed through my bedroom window. I glanced at my digital clock to see that it was about six in the morning. I groaned inwardly; it was Saturday after all, and I stood up so late at that party last night.

I walked into my bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face; helping me to wake up a little. Then I dressed in a grey tee and a jean skirt with leggings. I tied my hair into a sloppy ponytail, and headed down the stairs.

I glanced out the window; mom's car was gone, as usual. I slid some of my mocha hair behind my ear as I walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

I saw that mom had made me some oatmeal; which was a little cold, but I ate it anyway. As I walked up the stairs to brush my teeth, the phone started to ring. The annoying ring buzzed through the whole house until I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I knew it wouldn't be one of my friends- they would never get up this early.

"Courtney? Sorry if I woke you, I know it is a Saturday," I heard my father's velvet voice come from the other side of the phone.

"No; I'm fully awake, I just ate breakfast," I murmured into the phone, frowning. I knew what he would be asking me.

"That's good, darling," My father replied. I winced at the new nickname.

"So…?" I started, as if waiting for an answer.

"Your mother arranged that we could get you to Florida in two weeks," My father's voice came in, "I'm looking foreword to seeing you again,"

"Y-yeah can't wait to see you too," I replied weakly.

"Good; everyone's excited for you to come," My dad stated, "Well, I have to go. I'll call you tonight," With that, the phone line went dead.

**Bridgette**

I was sitting with my younger brother on the couch as he played some racing Play Station game. We were in our pajamas, and mom was making waffles in the kitchen.

"Darn! I missed the turn again!?" My brother Brian's voice rang.

"Shush, Brian. You're going to wake the neighbors," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"But still!"Brian whined.

"Well, just try again. Don't sit here moaning," I stated.

"You're acting too much like mom," Brian commented as he restarted his game.

"And that's a good thing, right?" My mom asked, standing at the doorway from the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Uh- right mom," Brian replied. I let out a chuckle.

Mom returned to the kitchen, and Brian continued to play his game. Dad was outside, mowing the lawn. It was a beautiful day- maybe I could call Gwen and Courtney to see if they wanted to do anything. I had a lot to ask them; we need some girl time to chat.

I hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen once I heard my stomach growl.

"Breakfast's almost ready," Mom said right on que.

"Okay- thanks," I started as I sat down at the kitchen table.

Soon enough, Dad came back in from his lawn work. He started to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

Mom set the plates at the table quickly, and Dad sat down across from me.

"Brian! Come on and eat!" My mom called.

"Right- just let me finish this round!" Brian called back. My Dad and I chuckled.

"No- now," My Mom stated as she turned to sit down at the table with us.

Brian came in after a few seconds; the sound effects of his video game faded.

Brian had a soccer game this morning; maybe I could invite Courtney? Gwen's little brother already played on a team, so I knew she might be there.

Once I finished eating; I put my plate in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, Mom," I called as I thudded down the hall to my room.

I went to my phone and dialed Courtney's number. I think her phone might have been busy; because it just beeped a few times when I tried.

I tried Gwen's number next.

"Hello?" I heard Gwen's voice come.

"Gwen? It's Bridgette," I replied.

"Oh, hey Bridge. I was just about to call you, Courtney's phone was busy," Gwen stated.

"Yeah, same here actually. I was going to invite her to come with me to the soccer game this morning. Are you coming?" I explained my reasons.

"Yes," Gwen replied, "We should go hang out around town after that. We need some time to talk about last night,"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking we could play put-put golf like we used to," I responded with a smile at the memory.

"Okay. Courtney's mom probably wouldn't mind if we slept over at her house either," Gwen stated.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," I started, "I can give Courtney a call. I guess I'll see you at the soccer game then?"

"Mmhm," Gwen replied, "Okay, see ya Bridge,"

"Bye," And with that, I hung up the phone.

I got dressed in jean capris and a blue tee that said 'Surfer Girl' on it in faded white letters. I tied my matching blue sweatshirt around my waist, and slid on my white flip flops.

I plopped on the bed and started to dial Courtney's number.

"Hello?" I heard Courtney's voice perfectly clear. She sounded a little worried.

"Hey Court, its Bridgette," I stated into the phone.

"Oh; hi Bridgette," She said, sounding relieved.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Brian's soccer game this morning," I explained, "Gwen might be there, and we're planning on hanging out after,"

"Okay! I would like that!" Courtney exclaimed. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Kay; we'll pick you up in about an hour," I replied.

"I'll go get ready," Courtney stated, "Bye Bridge," The phone went dead.

**Courtney**

I dressed in a grey sweatshirt and a jean skirt; I wanted to be a bit more casual now that we were going to a soccer game. I brushed my mocha hair again quickly; and grabbed my bag.

I walked into back downstairs; my bad mood faded a little. I knew I'd have to tell Bridgette and Gwen about my Dad, though I dreaded doing it.

When I heard the beep of a car's horn; and rushed outside to see the little blue car Bridgette's Mom owned.

I walked over and sat in the back seat with Bridgette and Brian. Bridgette's mother; who sat in the driver's seat moved along quickly.

"Hi Courtney, how are you?" Her mother asked me as she continued to drive.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied. I show a great deal of respect towards people who are older and in higher power than me. Like parent's, teachers, or even the local crossing guard.

"Hey Courtney; Gwen's allowed to drive us around," Bridgette informed me, "Her mom has two cars; and Gwen has her licenses and everything,"

"That's great," I said with a smile, "I can't wait,"

"Yeah, is there any place in general you want to go?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, you guys can drag me around today," I replied, "I'm up for anything,"

"Okay; we'll decide later then," Bridgette stated with a nod.

After about twenty minutes or so; the car jerked to a stop in the parking lot.

We loaded out of the car; I offered to carry the cooler for Bridgette's mom.

We walked down to the field and set everything down. Brian ran off to his team.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bridgette and Gwen standing behind me; Gwen was holding keys in her hands, smirking.

"Come on, Court! Let's go," Bridgette encouraged. I nodded.

"Bye Gwen!" Gwen's mom called with a wave. She was talking to Bridgette's mom.

"Bridgette, be safe dear! See you later," Bridgette's Mom called. I winced a little, as my Mom wasn't ever there to tell me those same words.

"Bye! I'll call you later," Bridgette called out as we headed back into the parking lot. Gwen stopped at a silver car in the parking lot.

"This used to be dad's car;" Gwen said proudly, "Mom thinks I'm mature enough to have a car of my own!"

"I'm so excited for you Gwen!" Bridgette squeaked happily. I nodded energetically in agreement.

We hopped in the car. Gwen in the driver's seat, I was in the passenger seat, and Bridgette was in the back.

"So; what are we going to do today?" Gwen asked, "We can go almost anywhere,"

"How about we stop at a restaurant first?" Bridgette asked, "It's almost lunch time,"

"I'm up for that," I pitched in.

"Okay; where do you guys want to go?" Gwen asked, turning the keys. The car started to vibrate lightly.

"We can just drive around and see," Bridgette replied.

Gwen started to drive out of the parking lot slowly; dodging the people walking by.

"What happened last night, Courtney?" Gwen asked as she started driving down the road towards town. She looked a little to the side to face me.

"Oh, you mean the kiss?" I asked, flushing a little at the memory.

"Exactly. And you said you didn't like Duncan!" Bridgette teased happily. Gwen and I chuckled.

"Well, it was mainly because I wanted to break the rules for once," I replied.

"_You _wanted to break the rules?" Gwen asked with some humor evident in her voice, "Why?"

"My parents were pissing me off," I admitted. I knew where this conversation would lead.

"What did they do this time?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Dad's making me move to Florida," I said; a lump in my throat, "I'll be gone in two weeks,"

"What!?" Both Bridgette and Gwen's voices rang.

"Yeah…," I replied weakly.

"But you can't go, Courtney!" Gwen protested.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Gwen," I replied, "Dad's orders, I have to follow them,"

"What about your mom's reaction?" Bridgette stated.

"She's all for it; just less work for her to do," I said bitterly.

"Courtney! That's a terrible thing to say!" Bridgette exclaimed, "I'm sure she doesn't think like that,"

"Well, all I know is that she's setting up the flights with my Dad. It can't be helped," I replied.

We were silent for a long while.

"Come on guys; I want today to be fun!" I exclaimed, "I want to get my mind off of it for today, while I'm still here,"

"You're right; let's enjoy the time we have with each other," Bridgette agreed with a smile.

"So; where do you all want to eat?" Gwen asked.

**Gwen**

We ended up going to a small café for lunch; and now we're driving down to the movie theater area for some shopping. I dreaded shopping; but everything's fun when you're with your friends, right?

Courtney and Bridgette were looking through some racks in the clothes store, and I just stood by with my hands in my pockets until I heard a familiar voice. I walked over from curiosity; only to see Heather and Lindsay going through some of the clothes.

"Crap," I mumbled. If Courtney saw Heather; her day would fall to pieces. I walked away quickly to avoid any eye contact with Heather.

Courtney and Bridgette walked over to me. Only Bridgette had a bag.

"What did you buy?" I asked her.

"Oh, just a shirt," Bridgette replied.

"Okay then…. Where should we go next?" I asked, ready to get out of the store as quickly as possible to avoid running into Heather.

"Why don't we head to the book store?" Courtney asked.

"Perfect," I stated. Heather would never go in a book store.

We walked out of the store and down the curb to the small bookstore.

I glanced around at the poem books, Bridgette was looking at a magazine for popular beaches, and Courtney was off looking at the non-fiction books.

I picked up a black sketch book- I needed a new one anyway. "I going to go buy this,"

Bridgette nodded before looking back to her magazine.

**Courtney**

I looked through some political books; but none of them seemed to interest me very much.

I turned when I felt something tap my shoulder.

"Courtney?" I heard Noah's voice.

"Oh… Hi Noah," I said, biting down on my lip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just out with Bridgette and Gwen, that's all," I started, "They should be around here somewhere,"

"Ah," Noah murmured. He looked like he was bothered by something.

"What's wrong, Noah?" I asked.

"Wrong?" Noah asked. He shook his head, "I'm just bothered by the fact that you kissed Duncan last night. I thought you hated him,"

I flushed a little. "Well, I wasn't really thinking when I did it; it just came out,"

"So you didn't mean to kiss him?" Noah asked.

"Well; I didn't said it like that, but-"I started until Noah cut me off.

"See you, Courtney," Noah walked off.

I blinked in confusion.

* * *

**Okay! That's all for now- please review if you get the chance!**

**The next chapter will be a little more interesting then this one.**

**-AppleMistress**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter!**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over Total Drama Island**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Bridgette**

I glanced up from my magazine to see Noah storming out of the bookstore.

'_I wonder what happened with him.' _She thought.

"Bridgette, are you ready to go?" Gwen asked, tilting her head.

"Uh- sure," I agreed slowly.

"Okay, I'll go find Courtney," Gwen said before walking off.

I shut my magazine slowly; and placed it back on the shelf.

"Oh my gosh! Look Katie, I see Bridgette!" I heard familiar voice squeal.

"I see her too!"

I winced inwardly as I turned to see BFFFL's standing there.

"Bridgette! Have you seen Justin? We were stalking him… and then we lost him," Katie started.

"And we thought he would be in here!" Sadie finished for her friend. I coughed a few times to contain my laughter. They actually thought Justin would be in a bookstore?

"Em… No, he's not here. You should try a shoe store or something," I suggested.

"Oh I love shoes!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Sadie yelled. They squealed and started to hug each other mindlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait; we need to find Justin!" Katie stated. They stopped hugging; and then they ran out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked; she was standing there with Courtney.

"Uh- apparently they were stalking Justin, the lost him, and he thought he would be in a book store," I explained bluntly. Gwen let out a chuckle.

"Ah man," Gwen said, "Justin would only be in a bookstore if they were doing a photo shoot,"

"Which will probably never happen," Courtney pointed out. She seemed a little dumbfounded; but I shrugged it off.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Why don't we go down to that little music shop next door?" Gwen suggested.

"Sure; what about you, Courtney?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can go down there," Courtney agreed.

**Gwen**

So we walked into the music shop. To my surprise, I saw Trent working behind the cash register.

I flushed; and walked down an isle so he wouldn't see me.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Bridgette asked in concern. Courtney nudged Bridgette and pointed in Trent's direction.

"I knew Trent would end up working at a place like this," Courtney murmured.

"You should go say hi," Bridgette said. We all looked up as Heather walked into the store with Lindsay and Beth trailing behind her. Courtney and I froze.

"Gwen; go talk to Trent before Heather talks to him," Bridgette said; giving me a small push out of the isle. I sent a small glare back at her as I walked up to Trent.

"Hey Trent. You work here?" I started. Trent smiled in slight surprise.

"Gwen, hi," He said with his usual smooth smile, "Are you looking for anything?"

"Nah, I'm just here with Courtney and Bridgette," I said slowly.

"Oh Trent," Heather started as she walked over with a cheesy smile, "And… Gwen,"

Boy, she just had to stress out my name so dramatically.

Trent gave an uneasy glance at me; and looked back at Heather.

"Uh, hi Heather. Is there anything you need?" Trent asked.

"How about a kiss?" Heather asked. She laughed, "Ah, I'm just kidding,"

Trent blinked; annoyed and confused. I glared at Heather.

"I just need some CD's for the talent show," Heather started.

"Ah- you ordered a box, right?" Trent asked, walking to the back of the store. Heather and I waited for him to return in tension.

"Trent's never going to fall for you, goth girl. Just give up," Heather muttered to me.

"Well last time I checked, he seemed to like me better then he does you," I replied coldly.

"Ugh! Yeah right!" Heather replied, "I'll stomp you into the ground,"

"Psh," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Trent returned to counter with a large card-board box of CD's.

"Here," Trent said as he handed them to Heather, "Your dad already paid for them; so you can head out now,"

"Aw, you're trying to get rid of me, Trent?" Heather asked with a pout, "Ah well, I'll be back later,"

Heather glared at me; and then left the store with Lindsay.

"I don't get what's wrong with that girl," Trent murmured, shaking his head.

"It's obvious she has a major crush on you," I muttered.

"Well; I have a crush on another girl," Trent said with a smile, "No Heather,"

I flushed. I didn't know what to think. He had a crush on another girl?

"Um… I'll see you later, Trent," I said, rushing over to Courtney and Bridgette.

"What happened? I saw Heather walked over!?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I'll tell you guys later," I mumbled.

"Did something bad happen?" Courtney asked in concern.

"Nah… I don't think so," I replied.

"You don't think so?" Bridgette asked.

I explained everything that happened to them right then.

"Ah…," Courtney agreed, "I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you Gwen,"

"Yeah; seriously. I agree with Courtney," Bridgette said with a nod.

"Thanks for your support; but I think we should be going now," I replied, starting to walk out of the store with Bridgette and Courtney following me.

"You guys want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Courtney asked, "Mom won't be home, and it's getting a little late,"

"Sure, Court," I agreed, getting back into my Dad's old car. Bridgette and Courtney got in as well.

"Okay, I'll call my mom about it," Bridgette agreed.

"Tell her to tell my mom too," I said to Bridgette. Bridgette nodded.

* * *

**Courtney**

Gwen dropped me off at my house while she and Bridgette went to go get their things ready.

I prepared two air mattresses in my room for Gwen and Bridgette to sleep on. I then ordered a pizza for dinner.

The phone started to ring soon enough; and I ran off to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Courtney?" I heard my Dad's voice. My heart dropped.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"We arranged the flights; you're coming down next Saturday morning," My Dad stated, "I'm really looking foreword to seeing you again,"

"Only one week?" I asked; trying not to make my voice sound disappointed.

"Yes!" My Dad replied like it was the most cheery thing in the world.

"Wow….," I started; trying to sound a little excited about going to see him again.

"I'll call later tonight," My Dad said before hanging up.

I plopped onto an armchair in the living room. My Dad was ruining everything!

I heard the doorbell after a few minutes. I tried to wear a smile as I answered.

Bridgette was the first to arrive; she was carrying her usual blue travel bag.

"Oh, hey Bridgette," I greeted, taking her bag for her. "I'll put these down in my room,"

I started up the stairs, Bridgette following me. I plopped her bag on the floor by one of the air mattresses on the floor.

"Mom rented a few movies for us," Bridgette said, taking three different movies out from her bag.

"Okay; we'll take a look at them later," I agreed.

The doorbell rang out again. "That's probably Gwen," Bridgette stated.

We both headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Gwen**

So here we are in Courtney's room, watching some horror movie Bridgette's mom rented. Why Bridgette's mom picked a horror movie? I have no idea. But I love horror movies, so I'm not complaining.

A bloody scene flashed across the screen; Bridgette hid her face in her hands and Courtney hugged herself.

"Ew… that's so gross," Courtney commented.

"Awesome," I murmured as I continued to watch.

"How can you think something like that is," Bridgette was cut off by something clanking against Courtney's bedroom window.

Bridgette screamed, Courtney froze, and I just laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Someone could be breaking into the house," Bridgette hissed. Courtney got up slowly; and peeked out the window.

"No need to worry," Courtney started, rolling her eyes, "It's only my personal stalker,"

"Your personal stalker?" I asked, raising a brow. Courtney opened the window; and Duncan hopped in.

"Hey princess," Duncan said smugly, "Having a sleepover?"

"Why are you here, Duncan?" Courtney asked her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm your," Duncan started.

"Personal stalker?" I finished.

"Exactly," Duncan said with a nod.

"You seriously scared me," Bridgette murmured; starting to calm down a little.

"I didn't know you chicks were into horror movies," Duncan stated with a smirk.

"It was the only interesting movie," I pointed out.

Courtney's phone started to ring.

"Who would call this late?" Courtney murmured to herself, "I'll be back,"

She rushed out of the room; leaving Bridgette, Duncan, and I in a room together. Alone. It was really aqward.

After a few minutes, she returned.

"Who was on the phone?" Bridgette asked.

"Ah- just my Dad," Courtney sounded a little disappointed. Tension rose in the room.

"When are you moving anyway?" Bridgette asked softly.

"Next Saturday morning," Courtney replied bluntly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"That's only a week!" I exclaimed; slightly devastated.

"Yeah…," Courtney agreed lightly.

We stayed silent. It was kind of hard to say anything after that.

"Well, I'm going to hang out at Trent's house," Duncan broke the silence, "I'll pop up sometime tomorrow, princess,"

With that, Duncan slid down the drain pipe.

* * *

**Duncan**

Trent, Geoff, and I sat up in Trent's room; listening to some music.

"Agh, this stinks," I muttered. Trent and Geoff looked up.

"What's wrong, man?" Trent asked.

"Yeah; it's unusual to see you like this," Geoff agreed.

"It's Courtney, she's moving to Florida next week," I mumbled, "And I can't do anything about it,"

"That sucks," Trent agreed, "Maybe you should make something for her?"

"Yeah! Make her something," Geoff agreed.

"That seems too soft for a guy like me," I muttered, "And I'm not a soft guy,"

"Everyone can be soft, man," Geoff stated, adjusting his hat.

"Not me," I replied.

* * *

**Yes, the story is going to take a big turn in the next chapter.**

**Please review if you have time**

**-Apple**


	9. The dreaded authors note

Sorry about this…

**Sorry about this…**

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this fic. I have a chapter made on my laptop; but unfortunately, my internet is not working. I don't feel like re-writing the chapter on our downstairs pc, so you'll have to wait. Once my internet is up and working again, I will post the newest chapter!**

**I'm making a new story on this downstairs pc though, to keep you entertained until then XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I seriously want to move on with this story. I'm just going to ditch the talent show chapter so we can move along! Finally! **

**Please Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over TDI**

**(*sobs* Duncan….)**

* * *

**The Clique**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Courtney**

My feet clacked down the long airport halls. There were lots of people with briefcases and bags. I was also dragging my grey bag behind me as I walked do section B. I had a 4'0clock flight to Florida this morning. I told Gwen and Bridgette not to come; it was way to early anyway.

"Bye, Court." My mom stated, giving me an awkward hug. "Have a safe trip,"

That's all she said. My heart sunk as I watched her walk away; just like that. I bit my lip, and dragged my things over to a row of black, leather seats lined up. I yanked my bag up; and placed it down slowly. I sat in the chair next to my things after that with a long sigh.

The time went by quickly as I waited.

"Flight B1 passengers; please report to the gate," An attendant's voice rang over the speakers. Some of the people around me gathered their bags, and walked to the front to check in with their tickets.

**Duncan**

I growled as I stomped my foot down on the peddle. I was so damn late; it wasn't even funny. I didn't want to miss seeing princess off.

I sighed, and slowed my pace a little. Didn't want the police coming after me. That would only make this day even more crappy.

And that's when I saw a neon green car zoom down the road at a dangerously fast speed. It was followed by a lot of horns beeping and yelling. My window was down; so I could hear it all.

"What the crap," I stated to myself as I continued to drive down the road. I glanced at my watch as I parked into the busy airport parking lot. Courtney would be getting towards the gate by now! I jammed my car door open; and made a mad rush towards the airport; almost being hit by a taxi as I ran across the road.

**Izzy**

Ooooh yeah! This is so awesome!

Let's see… where was I? Right, so right now I'm driving down the road in the car I stole from my sister's ex boyfriend. Everyone's yelling at me for some reason… People always yell at me though; so I guess it's just normal.

I laughed as my car crashed into another car. It was a dull red colored car. Luckily it was just a bump, so no one was hurt or anything.

"Wooo! That was so awesome!" I exclaimed, sticking my head out the sun roof. "You okay down there?" I looked down at the other car to see who it was.

**Noah**

I couldn't believe it. Izzy just rammed me with some neon green car. I stepped out of my own car as calm as I could, and crossed my arms.

"Oh! Hey Noah!" Izzy exclaimed cheerfully. I twitched, "Funny seeing you here!"

"Yeah…._really _funny…" I stated sarcastically, raising a brow.

"Yep…" Izzy agreed. She paused; looking at me for a few minutes in silence. Somehow; her green eyes seemed so captivating. Izzy being quiet for such a long time was very unusual.

"So what are you doing out so early?" I asked, crossing my arms again. I wanted to break the strange silence between us.

"Ha! I just wanted to drive. My parents won't let me have my own car," Izzy stated. I could tell that was true… "And I stole my sister's ex boyfriend's car! Isn't that awesome!?"

Izzy. That was typical for her I guess. I couldn't help but smile at her ranting.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Izzy." I agreed; my voice lacking it's usual sarcastic edge.

Izzy grinned at me, and popped back in the car through the sun roof. She rolled down to window to the passenger seat.

"C'mon, Noah! We should find a place to get your car fixed! I can at least give you a ride~"

'_BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD idea! Riding in a freaking CAR with IZZY!? That would be like planning my own death right now!' _I thought, staring at her again.

"Sure,"

**Courtney**

I walked up the gate slowly, and handed the attendant my ticket. She smiled at me with a perky edge, and punched a hole into the bottom of it. She handed the ticket back to me, and I gathered my bags out again. I looked out to the B section again before I turned to walk down towards the gate.

"Courtney!" I heard a male voice exclaimed. I glanced back; though I couldn't leave the gate. It was too late.

Duncan ran up as close to the entrance to the gate as he could get, ignoring the people's yelling behind him. I gasped in surprise, and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could say anything; he tossed a small brown item through the gate area. I cought it, and glanced down at it with my onyx eyes. My nose wrinkled when it was a wooden skull. He probably carved it. I shook my head, and my eyes became moist.

"This is really weird and creepy," I started, holding the skull a little closer to my face, "But… I love it! I'll never forget you!"

**Duncan**

I smiled weakly as the attendant pushed Courtney ahead because she was keeping up the line.

"We'll see each other again, princess." I stated, watching for her plane out the window, "I'll be sure of it."

Her plane rose up, and disappeared into the early morning sky. I sighed, and turned around.

**Noah**

"Izzy, where are we going?" I asked in slight panic as Izzy drove the neon green car down the street at a fast speed.

"Seven Eleven!" Izzy exclaimed, "I'm in the mood for a slushie!"

"A slushi!?" I exclaimed, "It's thirty degrees outside!"

"So?" Izzy asked as she pulled into the Seven Eleven parking lot. "C'mon, Noah! Slushies on me!"

I sighed, smiling a little. I plopped out of the car; and she pulled me into the Seven Eleven by my arm.

I blushed a little. '_Just because she's holding my hand… It doesn't mean ANYTHING!'_

**Bridgette**

Gwen and I walked down the airport halls.

"Crap! We're too late!" Gwen exclaimed as we watching a plane zoom up into the car from the B section window.

"Gwen? Bridgette?" We heard a rather familiar voice say. We turned to see Duncan; the one and only.

"Did you get to see Courtney off?" I asked in slight hope. I'd feel bad if Courtney left without a goodbye.

"Just barely," Duncan replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. We both sighed.

"Well… I guess we'll have to talk to her on the phone later then…" Gwen started; clearly pissed that we missed seeing our best friend off.

"She'll be back," Duncan stated, "I'm sure of it…"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Ha! **

…………………**.**

**Yeah, it is the end…^^;**

**I'm not kidding!**

**But! I'm making a sequel! Bet I scrared you all for a second there~**

**The sequel is coming out soon; **

**Will Courtney return? What does Heather have in store? What will become of Noah and Izzy!?**

**Find out in the sequel! Coming soon!**

**Thanks for reading~ **

**-AppleMistress**


End file.
